Lost
by CoolRanchDoritos
Summary: DenSu/SuDen; Denmark has bad dreams of the past and when Sweden wants to make him pay for it, they both see that they are made for each other. All Sweden needs is proof from Denmark that when he says "I love you" that he actually means it.


The Danish man woke up from have another reoccurring nightmare of his past. He sat up in his bed and looked at his hands, expecting to see blood. But there was none, for it was just a dream. He let out a low sigh and looked at his alarm-clock to see the time. It was nine-in-the-morning. He was late for a spar meeting he was having with a _friend_ of his, a Swede. He jumped out of bed and went to change into some fresh, clean clothes. He then reached to grab his ax which he always left in the same spot. Not feeling his weapon he then looked at the spot seeing it empty. He gasped. "My ax! My dear, dear ax!" He looked around. "Ax, baby! Axy-kun! Ax where are you?!" He ran to his closet only to trip on a pile of legos. He fell face first and hit his head on the closet door's serface. He pushed himself up and found he had blood coming from his nose, showing just how hard he hit. He put a hand to his nose, soon having blood all over his hand. He whined and went out of his room, looking for his ax. He went down into his living room and see a window had been left wide open. A loud breeze forced it's self in and struck the Dane hard making him shiver. "I didn't leave my window open...some got in! Someone stole my ax!" He thought outloud and ran towards the door, opening it and running out, forgetting about his bloody nose. He ran towards the woods when he seen a tall shadow just ahead. He ran towards the shadow and seen stormy, blue-green eyes glaring down at him. This man held the Dane's ax with a tight fist. A hardly noticiable smirk planted on his face watching the Danish man's ocean-blue eyes widen at the sight of this. "Berwald!?" The Dane gasped. For some weird reason he felt scared. He didn't know why. The cold look for the Swede who had his ax burned deep within him. As the Dane tried to pry the image away he reached casually and slowly for his ax. "Not so fast." Berwald harshly. "Berw-" was all the Dane managed to get out before getting kicked hard in the stomach, knocking him back. "So sorry, Matt, but y're not going to win this fight." The Dane tried to get his self up when he suddenly felt Berwald's hand fisting his hair to pull him up. He winced, the blood had stopped coming from his nose, but his stomach felt half sore now. Berwald let go and used the butt of the Dane's ax to hit him back down. "Matthias." Berwald growled. "Get up and fight me. Don't tell me y'e gotten weaker than before!" These words struck Matthias hard like a rock falling straight from the sky. Matthias got up without a word. He looked at the Swede with clouded eyes, hard to read his emotions. The tables had been turned. Berwald was now the one to show who was the bigger man. But less cocky then Matthias ever was. This flame burned high and mighty inside of Berwald. Matthias pounced at him, only wanting to grab his ax, which, of course, Berwald wouldn't allow. The Swedish man grabbed the face of the Dane and pushed him back, Matthias meeting the ground once more. Matthias sat up and held his head. Berwald bended down to grab the Dane's neck and he lifted him up. He turned and pinned the other hard against the tree and kneeded him in the stomach. Matthias spat blood onto Berwald's face which angered the Swede very much. As a resonse the Dane got a full-out blow right in the face. The was a reason why Denmark didn't want to even tempt to fight back. Having been through the same dreams over and over for the past two months now, made him realize, just at this moment, that he wasn't ever going to hurt Berwald _again. _Back in the old days, he had never thought about all the abuse he'd given to the Swede. Or even that he had feelings. His thoughts were cut off by another blow from Berwald. His nose started bleeding again. He looked at the Swede with stern eyes but all he could see in the other's was pure rage. Maybe Berwald just wanted to plant a sweet revenge on the Dane for all those years. Matthias was okay with that. He just wants him to be happy, even if it means he has to die for it. Just to see that smile on his face. A smile he had not seen from since they were children. Berwald raised his fist for another punch when suddenly he felt a knee go to his stomach, not hard but rather, gentle. He stared at the Dane who looked to much in pain. Matthias smiled faintly. "Berwald... I know I told ya this many times but, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every..fucking...thing. I know I was greedy, bloodthirsty, childish, metaly unstable person back then.. But I'd be willing to change. I'd change for _you. _I'd change for you because, I love you." Matthias said the words with raspy voice, for he was still being choked/pinned to the tree by Berwald. Berwald just stared at him, hate leaking out from him. He was mostly just shocked. But then he just thought that this was maybe just one of the Dane's tricks. He raged up even more than before. How dare he toy with his emotions and feelings **again. **He raised a high fist and brought it down hard and fast with all his might onto the Dane's face. Hearning the Dane help and spit up blood made him relax a little. "Stop it Matthias. Stop toying with m'feelings! Do y'even know I got any ?! Do y'!?" The Swede practialy yelled into the Dane's face. Matthias just looks at him, face bruised and bloodied. "But Berwald.. I do love you." He said the words, 'I love you' again. "I really do. Please, just please.. if ya wish, just kill me. If that would make ya happy, then let me see that happy smile on my last breath." He said these words with full hearted emotion. He even looked close to tears. Berwald's eyes widened at these words. Could the words of the Dane be true? Could the Dane really feel 'love' for him? The Swede loosened his grip on the Dane. Matthias leaned closer and gently pushed his lips against Berwald's. Berwald twitched at this new feeling. When ever Matthias had leaned in to kiss him, he'd always been rough and harsh. The Swede wasn't used to this soft touch. His only response was to push Matthias back against the tree. Hands against the other's shoulder. Matthias closed his eyes, waiting for a blow to come at him, like he sure was to happen. But instead he got a rough kiss from the Swede. Matthias kept his eyes shut and responded to the kiss. Berwald forced his tongue into the other's mouth. Being rough on him was the only way to see if the Dane wasn't lying about his love for him. Matthias felt the Swedish tongue feel all around. Matthias pushed his tongue against the other's only to get it pushed down and rubbed on. Matthias moaned lightly into the kiss but didn't give up the battle with Berwald's tongue. Berwald rubbed his tongue harder against the Dane's until the other finally gave up. Berwald smirked into the kiss and explored the Danish mouth once more. He only pulled back for a moment to catch a breath of air before quickly going back to kiss the Dane. Matthias lowered his knee from where it rested on the other's stomach and gently rubbed it against Berwald's crotch, getting a groan in response from the Swede. Berwald pulled back from the kiss again and looked at the Dane whom still had his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly from the kiss. Under the blood Berwald could see the faint blush of the other. Berwald bit into the Dane's neck, drawing blood. He then sucked on the wound. Matthias let out groan and tilted his head to the side giving Berwald more room. Berwald licked at the bite mark gently and looked at the Dane. Matthias blinked open his eyes and gave a soft gaze at the other. Berwald stepped away from him and just watched as Matthias weakly stood there. Berwald moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug, forcing the Dane's face to his chest, not caring if he would get blood on his jacket. The sent of Berwald flooded into Matthias' nose. He inhaled the sweet sent and slowly hugged back. He gave a smile feeling as if the bond between him and the other had been brought back together. Matthias clung tightly to the other, never wanting to let go. Het felt at peace. And maybe those dreams will be forgotten. To be stored in the back of his mind, or even better, lost forever in the depths of time. Lost.


End file.
